Spectacles of this type are generally known. The spectacle lenses of known spectacles are exchangeable, for example in order to replace damaged lenses or to adapt a tinting of the lenses to ambient conditions or to the personal taste of a wearer. In this respect, DE 202 12 399 U1 discloses a pair of spectacles comprising a spectacle frame and two spectacle lenses which are retained in the spectacle frame. A locking element provides a positive fit between in each case one spectacle lens and the frame part. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,536 A also discloses a pair of spectacles comprising exchangeable spectacle lenses which are removable and mountable without requiring any tooling. To this end, locking elements are provided which provide a positive fit between the spectacle lenses and the spectacle frame in a locking position. Moreover, the patent specifications WO 2012/100 276 A2, JP H10-133151 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,209 B1 each disclose a pair of spectacles comprising a spectacle frame, detachably mounted spectacle lenses and locking means for retaining the spectacle lenses which are displaceable between a locking position and an unlocking position. The prior art spectacle lens locking elements have a very complex design. Mounting and demounting spectacle lens locking elements of prior art spectacles requires a great amount of effort and dexterity which is in particular due to the large number of small components such as biasing elements in the form of springs, locking bodies or guide elements. Moreover, when the lenses are exchanged on a regular basis, this may cause the spectacle lens locking elements to wear out so that they need to be replaced.